Zodiacs
by N.V.9
Summary: "We're not the power rangers! We do not wear balls pinching, wedgy making tights and fight around in bright ass colors! Nor do we shout at every strike we make or use overly thoughtout weapons and plastic robots to fight!" "Well, duh, we use stars and dress all emo."
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Long ago in a world filled with death and pain, the stars took pity on the suffering and sent twelve of their own to fight Evil that threatened to overtake Good. The twelve stars landed safely, taking the shape they took within the sky.

Aries was the first to land, and the first to take command and lead his fellow stars. Taurus landed next, followed by Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and finally Pisces. Together the twelve took back the world from the shadowed hands of Evil, uniting the world once more in peace.

But peace could only last so long in a world made for war. Without warning, Evil struck once more, this time in the form of man. It sent it's calling to the weakest minds, getting the results it desired.

Unable to fight the growing number of Evil's army, the demons within each man and beast growing and spreading like a disease, the stars sent for aid of their breathen from above. In answer to their call, the Stars dropped twelve more to aid them in their fight.

This time Rat landed first, followed by Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. Together the twenty-four stars were stronger, making leeway but even then it wasn't enough. Unable to overcome the spreading darkness, the stars tried one last time to conqure the war and united. The second stars offered their lives to the first in hopes of saving the world they fought so hard for.

Rat became the inner spirit of Aries. Ox became the inner spirit of Taurus. Rabbit became the inner spirit of Cancer, Dragon became the inner spirit of Leo, Snake became the inner spirit of Virgo, Horse became the inner spirit of Libra, Goat became the inner spirit of Scorpio, Monkey became the inner spirt of Sagittarius, Rooster became the inner spirit of Capricorn, Dog became the inner spirit of Aquarius, and Pig became the inner spirit of Pisces.

It was then that the stars finally pushed Evil back and locked it away. But Evil was an immortal without an end, and waited. The stars knew that someday Evil would come back, and they knew that there was only so much time before it escaped. Unwilling to return to the sky in the face of a damning future, the stars decided that it was time to spread their gifts to their own army, for man kind to fight back. Releasing the forms they took, they gave their power away, signing over their gifts.

In answer, many people came to their aid, carrying their signs and learning from their teachers. Hundreds bore the markings of each, but the stars knew that with the power equal in each person, suffering would begin once again should they leave their army as it was, without a leader. It was then they decided that in order to continue on fighting the darkness, the stars needed to give over their inner spirits to the twelve strongest of their followers, and through that they cease to exisit as the first generation of the Zodiacs were born.

And through the years that followed, the Zodiacs continued to survive and protect the world, their offsprings carrying the gene of the stars within them, each becoming a potential Zodiac and carry the inner spirits. Each year, the potential Zodiacs would train to become strong enough to be placed upon one of the Leagues of Twelve, and then lead it themselves with an animal beside them.

Z

"Leo?" someone called through the earpiece, their voice soft and raspy, sending shivers down his spine. The things that voice made him think of would make a sinner blush. Hell the body that came with that voice would make a saint turn from his religion. The speaker was made for temptation. Made for sleepless nights, in the good way, and hotter days. If only the speaker was right next to him. If that were the case, Leo would say to hell with the mission and jump the other. "Leo, did you catch that?" the voice asked again, causing him to sigh in longing.

In answer, Leo heard a chuckle made from seduction, directed at him. He was finding it hard to concentrate and even harder to find a reason why not being naked and fucking wasn't a good idea.

"Libra, tone it down, I don't wish to be pushed back until a new Leo is born to replace this one should he die of blood loss." yet another voice said. Unlike the first, however, Leo found no sexual feeling spreading through his body. Hell, his body had just went from rock hard to noodle limp. And the scowl on his face had to have been felt by the idiot speaker. "Leo, do you have visual?"

"Of course I do, moron." Leo snapped, feeling his annoyance rising. Why did they have to be put on 4squad... oh stupid question, if they were on 3squad, he wouldn't get the oh so sexy Libra to play with. "Two floors up, three rooms in." another insult was heard within the silence that followed. How dare Scorpio act as if he had no idea what he was doing. He was a Leo for stars sakes!

"Now, Leo, no need to use that cruel tongue of yours on Scorpio. He's only trying to do his mission." Libra spoke up again, sending images of what Leo would love to do with his tongue instead.

"_We_ are trying to do a mission," Scoprio stressed, his words clearly showing how much he wasn't amused. "Virgo did you get the-"

"Two and three. Let's hope this is right." Virgo cut in.

"When have I ever been wrong, Virgin?" Leo smirked behind his mask, his eyes tracking a barely moving black shadow scalling the wall. Like the others, Virgo was dressed from head to toe in black, his mask the only thing with outlines of white, protraying his sign.

"You of all people know I'm as far from virgin as one can get." Virgo chuckled, almost flying up the wall with how quickly he moved. If Leo hadn't been watching, he would have never noticed the teen. With a swing of his legs, Virgo stood directly beside the window they wanted to get in.

"Everyone knows you will never be a virgin to anything with all the Libra's walking about." Libra said, and even if those words weren't directed to him, Leo still felt them as if fingers were gracing his body. It wasn't like Libra was doing it on purpose. Sure when he did do it, Leo could barely think beyond 'Fuck me now!' Hell, no one could withstand a Libra's silver tongue once they got their mind in it. But when a Libra was calmly speaking, without extra zest, everyone still felt their words pouring over them.

"Damn good thing I never get stuck on missions with them." Virgo joked, easing through the window and disappearing within. Silence followed for the longest time, each of them watching and waiting for Virgo to make his appearance. When a few minutes turned to five and five to ten, Leo cursed.

"End session." Scorpio snapped in anger, the dark shadows fading away with the scenery, leaving four people staring at one another. "What happened?" Scorpio demanded, touching the Zodiac sign on the forehead of his mask, sending it away. Underneath was a pale teen with silver hair. His eyes as cold as his voice as they glared at the smaller of the four.

"Nothing." Virgo glared, following his lead, showing a tan lean teenager with pale blue eyes and blonde hair. "Nothing went wrong."

"Deidara," Libra called after him, his mask long gone as he pulled off the black leather gloves. Though he looked hot in the black outfit consisting of a long coat, vest, leather pants and kick ass boots, Sasuke liked him better without it. Naruto was sexy all the way around and he knew how to work his body and voice to his advantage. Even if they were all dressed the same, Sasuke could say for a fact that his lover was the sexiest man in it, from now to the first Libra ever created.

Removing his mask, Sasuke walked to Naruto's side, loving the strong play of muscles that ran under his hands as he wrapped himself around the blonde future Zodiac and without a doubt, Naruto would become the Libra Zodiac just as Sasuke would be the Leo Zodiac.

"I fucked up." Deidara said, turning toward them. "I chose the wrong path and I fucked up! Are you happy now!"

"I thought we went over this," Kabuto started.

"Yeah, next time you go in." was the biting remark as Deidara turned once more and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"If he cannot remember what we went over, he doesn't deserve to be Zodiac."

"Like you never fuck up." Sasuke told the teen as he and Naruto followed Deidara out of the room. From the look in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke knew that something good was going to come out in a few minutes. And fuck whoever saw them, let them all see what belonged to him because there was no way Sasuke was turning Naruto down.

"The world is counting on us. If we _fuck up_ here we _fuck up_ there. We have a legacy to live up to." Kabuto snapped. "The Zodiac are warriors of time, training future Zodiac to take the place of the past Zodiac-

"Yes, but we're still in training." Sasuke shot back as Naruto opened the door, he really didn't feel like listening to another lecture about the Zodiac. He had heard enough from their masters. Hell, he was sure that every potential Zodiac, which was quite a few to each sign, had heard the history of their own sign a thousand times over. Sasuke could recite it in his sleep. "And there are a lot of others training just as we are. Why do we have to get everything perfect here? We're just being tested, and will continue to be tested until we get put on one of the twelve leagues."

"There are thirty other Leos' right now fighting for twelve spots, and twelve out of those thirty are fighting for Leo Zodiac." Kabuto said, following them, though Sasuke wished he'd go away. He and Naruto wanted to have some fun. Why didn't Naruto just use his voice and send him away? "What's to say you'll be one of the twelve, or the one, if all of our missions end up in fails?"

"They don't just based us off the missions. They track our individual styles and success as well." Sasuke countered, as he resigned himself to speak to the other. Was he worried about not getting on a League? Not really. Hell he had nothing to worry about. He was a Uchiha, and already that was enough to get him a place. His father was the leader of the a League. His father was a Sagittarius, housing the inner spirit of the Monkey. And though amusing to think of it in such a way, Sasuke found it not so funny when he saw his father in action. Being the ningth sign to touch the earth, his father over saw the 9League, a league that his brother, Itachi was on. Which his father could gladly say he was proud of, because Itachi carried the sign of Aries, the first to touch earth, on his body. Already everyone perdicted that he would end up replacing their current Aries Zodiac, and lead them all. Though some said it could even be Shisui, their cousin, that could take the same position, since he too wore the sign of Aries.

It was through their constantly being pited against each other that both grew a very heated rivalry. Both of them did everything to the best of their abilities, and refused to fail. To them, being a Zodiac, the lead Zodiac would end the bitter fued between them. To everyone else, being a Zodiac was life and death, and they were the wall saving the villagers from the flood. To Sasuke, being a Zodiac would finally gain him the recognition of his family.

"Yes and our styles and success varies. If we were put on teams, there is little to no chance you'd get put on with your lover boy." Kabuto sneered, breaking him from his thoughts. "Naruto is quite opposite of your style and you are easily distracted by him," he went on as Sasuke held back from hitting him, "not to mention that his success rate and yours are off by a few margins."

"What's your point?" Sasuke demanded. Like hell was someone else getting his lover. Naruto and he had been put together from day one. Both had been five upon meeting and since then, every new training session found them side by side, save for when they trained in 3squad. Even now, twelve years later, they were still side by side, stronger and in love. Sure they were getting to the point where they'd be sorted out to either be put on a League or have their Zodiac sealed, but Sasuke had little to no doubt that Naruto would be with him.

"My point is simple," Kabuto went on, "If you or he fails this years sessions, you or he would have your Zodiac sealed. Meaning that one or the other will become part of the clean up crew, basically be the janitors that clean up after the battles."

"It's a good thing neither of us will fail." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Naruto and I are destined to become Zodiac-"

"So is the rest of the school." Kabuto gestured to the empty hall. "But you see, if you do get chosen, both of you that is, your scores are too different to be put together. If anything, the only time you'll see each other again will be during passing, when one is coming and the other is going. So keep that in mind when you think about _fucking up._" With that Kabuto turned and walked away leaving Sasuke to glare at his back.

"So," Naruto said, making the raven turn startled eyes on him. "Shall we..."

"You could have sent him away or shut him up." Sasuke glared at his lover, who only pulled him into his arms. Lifting his head to recieve Naruto's kiss, Sasuke let his glare turn into a genuine smile.

"Babe, I have my turn ons too," Naruto chuckled. "Watching you fight and argue is just hot. The way my voice is to you, is the way you are to me. If I would have spoken, I would have missed out on it."

"So...so you like when I argue?" Sasuke asked breathlessly, his lover's words playing havoc on his mind, body, and soul. He knew if Naruto asked him to cum, he would. His body would be unable to deny the demand. Naruto had done it many times before, using nothing but his voice to get Sasuke's body to orgasm.

In answer, Naruto gave him a crooked grin and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Oh," Sasuke groaned, his eyes closing briefly as his body arched. Stars! Even his toes were curling. And if that isn't saying something then someone shoot him now. "There! Stars, there!" he chanted as Naruto angled their hips and continued to abuse his prostate so perfectly. Wrapping his arms around his lover shoulders, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, screaming his lover name with the next hit. "Naruto, please, just, ohhhh!" he panted, wrapping his legs tighter around his lover's hips, wanting this to last as he begged for it to be over soon. He wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer, but damn, was he willing to find out.

"Sasuke..." Naruto grunted, moving faster, already feeling Sasuke's body tensing and squeezing. Only a few more thrust and Sasuke would erupt all over them, smearing them both in his juices. Lifting his head to kiss his young Leo, Naruto cursed at the sight of a glowing Leo symbol on Sasuke's forehead.

"Don't stop! Why are you stopping!" Sasuke growled.

"Babe, you're being summoned."

"Don't care, don't stop!" he grinned, kissing Naruto, moving his body against his lover's to get him moving again. "Naruto-"

"You can't ignore a call." Naruto sighed, pulling away with a lot of difficulty. If Sasuke didn't go on his own, he'd be pulled. Naruto highly doubted he'd want to be pulled like this, at least Naruto wouldn't want to be pulled buck naked in the middle of something important.

"They can wait!" Sasuke practically whined, feeling his body begging for release. He knew with only a few more thrust, he'd cum, gaining an amazing orgasm as his due. Yet Naruto was fighting him on this. "Naruto, please don't...stop." He finished as his body started to glow and shine. It was like looking at stars in the night sky, where millions of them shined proudly side by side. "Fuck!" he shouted, letting Naruto go and falling to the bed. "What is it now?"

"It could be a Leo thing?" Naruto questioned moving off of Sasuke and falling beside him. "I'm not sparkling."

"I'm very tempted not to go." Sasuke almost pouted as he sat up and moved off the bed. Only a slight sting in his backside telling of his activities. Moving to his closet, he pressed one wall and watched it slide open. On the otherside, his uniform from before stood freshly washed and ironed. "Don't go anywhere." he told Naruto as he pulled his pants on, the twinkle fading when the summoner realized he was coming.

"If your mother finds me in here again she might molest me." Naruto said with a shudder.

"She has a thing for Libras'." Sasuke grinned. He found it funny that his mom had a crush on Naruto. She was more then twice his age, but you'd think she wasn't when she acted like a school girl everytime she saw Naruto. She blushed, giggled, and sighed a lot, doing everything she could to touch him or hug him. Sometimes she'd pretend to faint just for Naruto to catch her. Yes sometimes she took it too far and Naruto would get the blame, as most Libras did. His father had no problem placing the blame on Naruto's shoulders half the time his wife went crazy when Naruto came around.

"Tell me that when she walks in on me in the shower by _accident_." Naruto growled, sitting up to grab his own uniform from the ground. "I don't know why you insist we come here. I live in my own place." Naruto said referring to his room within the school. Usually most potential Zodiacs lived with family in homes surrounding the school. But sometimes potential Zodiacs chose to live on their own away from influences of various kinds. Or sometimes, like Naruto, your star randomly popped up on your body at a later date in time while living like a cat_,_ as in the only creature that couldn't finish the race and missed out in becoming one of the Zodiac stars. Before Naruto turned five, the year Sasuke met him, he was a normal boy living with his mother. When his star appeared on his face, Kushina had been stunned and as stories and rumors flew throughout the small community, even gaining media coverage. The Zodiacs had stepped in and brought Naruto here. It was later learned that Naruto's father, a past Gemini Zodiac, had fathered him. Had Minato still been alive, Naruto would have started off with Sasuke much earlier. Even now Naruto still spoke to his mother, but did little to contact her. It was best if they didn't have much contact with the normal humans.

Yes the humans knew of them, but the Zodiacs and them didn't mix beyond a few flings here and there. Normal humans could be hurt in their war, fighting fallen stars. It was because of them that Zodiacs tried to sever all ties to the humans.

"My bed is more comfortable." Sasuke said, fixing the last button in place at the top of his uniform and moving to Naruto. Reaching down to kiss him, Sasuke grinned. "I'll see you when I get out."

"Alright. If I'm not in my room, I'll probably be training." Naruto grinned, cupping his face. "Just send me a zap." he went on. A zap was their way of communitcating with each other. They didn't do well with human technology. Phones were a waste of time when all you had to do was think of who you wanted and send your star to theirs. That kind of connection was like a spark of electricity running through their systems, which is why many called it a zap.

Nodding, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him out of his room. At the stairs, Naruto moved ahead of him and practically dragged him out of the house before either could be seen by anyone. At the front door, Naruto gave him one last kiss before he glowed brightly and disappeared. Following his lead, Sasuke did the same and reappeared outside one of the main rooms. "It just had to be Chiron." he rolled his eyes at the title of the room. Beyond the name being known as the 'Great Healer of the Zodiac', there was nothing special about it.

Without delay, especially when he felt his Zodiac symbol pulsing on his forehead, Sasuke walked into the classroom. Within were other Leos. So Naruto was right, it had something to do with his sign. Taking a place in the closest chair, yet still far enough from the others, Sasuke turned his gaze to the front of the classroom. It was then he noticed that the 1Zodiac and the 10Zodiac were present. Not long after, the rest of the 12Zodiacs were coming in.

Without having to know them, Sasuke knew who each one was. Jiraiya was Aries. Orochimaru was Taurus. Haku, the third to the youngest at only eighteen, was Gemini. Tsuande, the only female 12Zodiac, was Cancer. Fukai was Leo. Kakashi was Virgo. Obito, his cousin, was Libra. Gaara, the second youngest at only seventeen was Scoripo. His father, Fugaku, was Sagittarius. Shikamaru, the youngest at only 15, was Capricorn. Zabuza was Aquarius. And Yahiko was Pisces.

The door to the otherside opened and the 12League Zodiacs were coming in, no only the Leos of the 12Leagues were coming in, each wearing the exact same uniform Sasuke had on save for a red slash going from the right shoulder to the left. Should either of them become a Leo Zodiac, the slash would be white. What was going on? Why were they all here? Why were all the Leos here, together? Were they trying to get them killed?

If it could be helped, each of the 12Zodiacs stayed away from one another, making it harder for a Planet to take them all out at once.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, the first of them to speak up as they looked at the 12 before them. "This is dangerous. Why are all the Leos here?"

"Where's Leo Zodiac?" Suiren demanded. And it was then that Sasuke noticed that Fukai, their Leo Zodiac, was missing. Was this some kind of test?

"Father?" Sasuke voiced when none of the 12 looked likely to speak. "What's wrong?"

"Our Leo Zodiac is no more." Jiraiya, the Aries Zodiac said, stepping forward. "He fell this morning in battle against Mars."

Sasuke gasped with the rest of the room. He had never faced a Planet. He knew none of their true names, not even their faces. The only thing he knew of them were they were once Zodiacs who had fallen to the call of Evil and tossed their signs to gain stronger ones. To become Planets of the Galaxy. There were ten of them.

Sun was the strongest and Sasuke knew that every 12League leader that went up against him never came back. It didn't help that sun was able to weild the power of Leo and Aries.

Moon was just as strong. She was said to be able to control two kinds of Zodiacs. She could not use their gifts, but she could force them to use their own gifts against the Zodiacs.

Mercury was said to be fast. Moving quickly throughout a battle. Unlike the first two, Mercury was closer intuned to Virgo and Gemini, making it easy for him to sense them and slow them down, draining their powers to revive his own.

Venus was said to be seductive, using her body to her advantage. She was able to borrow the gifts of Taurus, Pisces and Libra so long as she touched them. Because she was useless without either of the three Zodiacs, Venus usually went hunting for them, keeping them like pets with her voice.

Mars fought hard and fast. He was one of the few that no lone Zodiac wished to face. He was fierce and crazed, or so the stories went. Like Sun, Mars could weild the power of Aries and to a lesser extent, Capricorn and unlike Sun, Mars was said to be able to steal portions of the inner spirts for himself.

Jupiter was dangerous, able to seal a zodiac completely, making them human and toying with them until they died. Sagittarius, Cancer, and Pisces were useless against him, their gifts unable to harm him in any way.

Saturn was just as bad. He was able to steal the life of a Capricorn, making him live longer, take the gifts of Aquarius, keeping it and making him stronger with each death, and force Libras into his personal dogs, using their voices to create an army.

Uranus, though constantly made fun of by the young potential Zodiacs, was a force to be reckon with. He was able to replicate the powers of Aquarius and Scorpio and unite their gifts with his little inventions, selling his little toys to the humans. He had a following simply because he could help the humans pretend to be Zodiacs.

Pluto was an unknown. Not much was known of the Planet save that he loved Scorpios and Pisces, fighting with the other Planets when either of those two were in danger. His gifts were said to rival Sun's and Mar's, but no one knew since very little faced against him and those that did never came back to speak of their battle.

And last was Sedna, the newest one that came about only a few years ago. No one knew of her, or what power she possed, but everyone had seen the aftermath of her battles. Every Zodiac knew that should they face her, they'd be killed in a way no one wished to die. Every Zodiac feared the moment she started to gain a kinship with one of their signs.

"That's not possible! He was the strongest Leo alive!" Omoi shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "Leo Zodiac couldn't have fallen!"

"Though I feel your pain, young Zodiac, we must claim the next Leo Zodiac." Tsunade said moving forward as she held a small torch before her. The fire was blue and white, burning brightly in her hands. Sasuke knew that that torch was the inner spirit, the Dragon. So Leo Zodiac had enough time to send his inner spirit away before it was taken from them. He had never seen it before, but looking at it now, Sasuke knew that he'd do anything to gain it. The power he could feel from it, the purpose the Dragon stood for, it spoke so strongly to Sasuke.

"The choosing of a 12Zodiac is normally done in a ceremony, but with the Planets becoming more bold, with Sedna now on our radar, we cannot take the chance on leaving the inner spirit without a holder. You Leos, both 12League and potential, are the future of our Leo Zodiac. Stand tall, Leos, let the Dragon choose you." she finished tossing the flame in the air and with a whoose, a blue fire like dragon formed above them, stretching as it grew. With a flick of it's tail the beautiful creature flew throughout the room, flying over them and beside them as it looked for it's new host.

Silently, Sasuke begged for the Dragon to choose him. To make him the Leo Zodiac. He knew his chances were almost nothing. The Dragon would most likely choose one of the 12League Leos, each of them had showed promise in becoming a leader, and all 12 had seen battle and lived it. Each had become stronger in mind body and spirit because of this.

When the Dragon flew passed him once more, Sasuke gasped. Turning his head, he watched the blue outline of fire circle one of the 12League before fading away, tearing the top part of the Leo's uniform and a grunt of pain from the Leo. A few minutes later, the Dragon was seen clearly on Yamato's shoulder, his front claws cradling his heart.

"Congratulations, Yamato." one of the other 12Leagues said with a genuine smile, clapping the stunned Leo Zodiac on the back.

"At least he won't be molested by Virgo Zodiac." another joked. "Looks as if you have to find another to keep up late at night, Kakashi."

In answer, Kakashi nodded his head, his face holding a small smile but Sasuke could read his eyes. They held saddness and pain within. Sasuke knew that from this day forth, Kakashi would rarely see his lover now. Would spend only a few seconds to pass a short glance his way before either was pulled apart. The 12Leagues rarely saw anyone outside their group anyway. One League was in their home base at a time. Only when they rotated positions would there be two. Once in a blue moon, some of the same signs would be able to go on missions together when needed, but little else.

It was then Kabuto's words came back to mind. Should he or Naruto become one of the 12 they would cease to be together, cease to love one another as freely as they do now. Only a single glance would become their communication, would become their lifeline. Only one look of want would be their prize...

"Virgo Zodiac, you must choose your next Leo." Jiraiya said. "The rest of you are dismissed." at that all of the 12Leagues and 10 of the 12Zodiacs disappeared.

Before his father left, Sasuke had met his gaze and knew that his father expected him to be the Leo Kakashi chose. Should that happen, the process of leaving Naruto would begin... was he ready for it? To leave his lover for his dream?

"Very well." Kakashi said, tapping his own heart, gently pulling a small tan outline of a snake free. Holding it in his hands he said, "This is the Snake, the inner spirit of a Virgo. Never has he failed me before in choosing the newest member of my League." Setting the Snake on the ground, Kakashi watched at it began to move hypnotically across the floor. It was then that Sasuke knew who would be the 12League Leo. The Snake made no other motion but the simple one it needed to get to it's destination. When the Snake paused and lifted it's head, Kakashi said, "Welcome to team 6, 12League Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke was furious, beyond pissed. The energy around him crackled with each step he took. Those he walked by were quick to get out of his way. Each watching him with wary eyes.

It wasn't fair. He was meant to become a 12League! He was meant to move on to the next process! He was meant to be one step closer to becoming Leo Zodiac.

And instead they put that _bitch_ in his place. That _asshole_ that didn't deserve it. How could that fucking snake have chosen Omoi? Omoi was pathetic, his scores were half of Sasuke's own. His success didn't even measure up to Sasuke's. He was not even close to the top of the Leo pack!

With another curse, Sasuke turned the corner. Once more he had been overlooked. Once more he wasn't chosen. What would his father say? Itachi had become 12League at only eight, setting a record for the youngest 12League to ever be. His own father had become 12League at ten. Obito had even become 12League at twelve! Everyone in his family had become a 12League before their thirteenth birthday. Yet here Sasuke was at eighteen, and no closer to getting a red slash.

With a glare toward a fellow sign, Sasuke stalked toward a closed door. Without knocking, he forced the door open, slamming it into the wall, causing it to crack. "Naruto!" He shouted angrily, tearing at his uniform, wanting to take it off. What he needed was Naruto to take his mind off the insult and fuck him hard. "Naruto!" He shouted again when his lover failed to appear. Throwing the top of his uniform onto the ground, he moved around the small room, his anger rising when his lover was no where in sight.

With a snarl, he fisted his hands. "Fuck this!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he built up energy in his fist. Without thought he tossed out his right arm, allowing a blast of energy to escape and hit the far wall. When the broken furniture and indented wall did nothing to calm him, he struck out at the next wall and then another. He wanted to hurt something. To break something.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Naruto shouted, running into the room, sweat glistening over his face and bare chest, his hair drenched to his forehead.

"Where were you!" Sasuke shouted in turn, moving toward his boyfriend, reaching for his zipper. "You said you'd be here! You fucking liar! Where the hell were you!"

"I said I'd be training or here, Sasuke. What the hell did you do! What's wrong with you!" Naruto growled as he pushed Sasuke's hands away from him.

"I want you to fuck me." Sasuke snarled, moving toward Naruto again, only to be pushed away once more.

"First you destroy my room, and now you want to have sex?!"

"What, you don't want me anymore?" Sasuke sneered, glaring at his lover as Naruto looked angrily around his home. Everything was destoryed. Sasuke had made sure to leave nothing untouched. "I'm not good enough to fuck?"

"Calm down." Naruto said softly, his eyes flashing slightly when he looked at Sasuke. And just like that Sasuke felt his anger fading. Felt himself going calm, felt himself forgetting why he was so angry. The tone of his lover's voice sending waves of peace to calm him.

"Don't use your tone on me! Let me be angry, damn you!" he shouted, punching his lover in chest and sending him flying into the wall. With a gasp, Sasuke froze. His eyes watching the blood that came from Naruto's mouth. He could see a bruise already forming on his lover's chest and knew something would be broken. "Oh my stars! Naruto!" he shouted, running to his lover's side. "Are you okay? Naruto? Answer me?" he begged, gently touching his lover.

"Ow." Naruto groaned, blinking in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... Naruto, let me get a healer." Sasuke said feeling guilt and shame overcome him.

"I'm fine." Naruto coughed hoarshly as he tried to stand. "Remind me..." he paused taking a painful breath, "to never make you mad."

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Sasuke said almost in tears. Stars, what was wrong with him? How could he attack his lover?

"Get a healer, I think you broke everything...in this general area." Naruto flinched as he fell back against the wall, his arm weakly moving over the left side of his chest, from his neck down to hip.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke promised, kissing his lover's bloody lips. Not waiting for a reply, Sasuke ran out of the room, trying to find a Cancer. He knew none of them, therefore he couldn't summon one or zap one. The only people he could zap were people he knew. He could summon his father and brother, but that would do little good since neither were healers. Aries were masterminds at illusions and Sagittarius were gifted with speed and agility.

It took almost a half hour before Sasuke came upon a Cancer. Without even asking for aid, Sasuke grabbed ahold of the teen's arm and dragged him back toward Naruto's. Ignoring the demands to be set free, he tossed the teen into Naruto's room.

With a gasp, the teen moved quickly toward the Libra and set to work. "This is going to take a while," he told the blonde, ignoring Sasuke on the otherside. Not that Sasuke cared, his only concern was Naruto and how pale he had become. The way his shallow breathing echoed throughout the room and the blood that had dried upon his lips. It was twenty minutes later that the teen dropped his hands, shaking and panting softly. "Do you feel well?"

"Groggy." Naruto answered, blinking tired eyes at them. One hand held tightly in both of Sasuke's.

"We have to sound an alarm." the teen said quickly, "I'll call for-"

"No," Naruto shook his head.

"But you were attacked. If the school is pene-"

"It's not. Just a misunderstanding. Thank you..." Naruto paused looking at the male.

"C."

"C, I appreciate it."

"We have to tell the headmasters." C said, looking from Naruto's symbol to Sasuke's, his eyes widening with understanding. "The use of our gifts without a supervised setting is against-"

"It's alright." Naruto said soothingly, his eyes flashing again. "Nothing happened. Just a bit of fun that doesn't need to be spoken of beyond this room. Right, C? Nothing is wrong. This was all in good fun. Alright?"

"Alright." C nodded, looking dazed.

"You won't speak of this anymore, okay?" Naruto said, his voice sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. Even if Naruto wasn't using his voice on him, Sasuke still felt it. Still felt himself somewhat believing what Naruto was saying. "You don't even have to remember it, okay? Pretend it doesn't exist, alright?"

"Okay," C nodded. To Sasuke it looked almost as if C was hearing something Naruto wasn't saying.

To see Naruto in action was kind of frigthening. Though Naruto had used his voice against him durning sex, this was completely different, foreign.

He knew all Libras used the tone of their voice. They could make you feel things out of nowhere, make you want to please them. They were like a siren and everyone was the ship waiting to be wrecked. They played your emotions like a an instrument, pulling one emotion forward, trying to control your next step. Libras were feared for this reason. What they could do was pretty much mind control. And the older and stronger they became, the more dangerous they became.

Sasuke had heard of Libras refusing to speak, becoming mute until they fought in battle. He knew many of the 12League Libras took on a vow of silence until they faced an enemy, in fear of hurting one of their own.

Potential Libra Zodiacs didn't have such fears. None had faced an enemy and none of them were strong enough to control another completely beyond their emotions. They could make you feel certain emotions by speaking, their words could be anything and still they could make you feel what they wanted you to feel. They could tone down their gifts, but as they grew stronger it grew harder to do so.

And honestly Sasuke had no idea that Naruto was this far along in his training. He knew the Libra could install certain emotions, but this was something new. Something he had never heard of a Libra doing. Right now Naruto's voice was making very powerful suggestion that C couldn't deny by putting his words into that of a question. He wasn't using C's emotions to get his results, Naruto was using his own words, his own wants to get C to do what he wanted.

"You don't even want to mention this anymore, okay?" Naruto went on as C nodded stupidly. "Just go about what you were doing, yeah?"

"Yeah." C nodded again.

"Good-bye, C." Naruto whispered.

"Good-bye." C said blankly, getting up and walking out the door.

"Fuck, this is the worst day ever." Naruto cursed, getting up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto pick up stuff around his room, trying to find anything salvagable.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Not sure how long my suggestions will stay active though. If someone point blank ask him about today, he's going to rat us out." Naruto answered. "I'm not strong enough to make my wants stay in his head."

"I've never seen you... do that. I know you highten certain emotions, but that... that was something new."

"Yeah, something I'm working on. I wasn't exactly following the program like the others, but I wasn't going to give up either. I twerked a few things around and figured, why not just suggest they do this or this and it worked." Naruto said as he tossed a broken chair leg into the corner. "The headmaster doesn't even know I can do that. I kind of don't want it getting out yet, so keep it on the downlow, okay?"

"But Naruto, that's..."

"Please, Sasuke. Just don't tell anyone. I'm already an oddity for being a _cat_. I don't need more shit because of how I use my talents." Naruto growled, envolking fear in Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke hesitated. "How did you do that? How did you control him?"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke. "It doesn't matter how I did it, just that I did. Just drop it."

"You didn't use his emotions. You didn't play him like normal. You took control of his mind and-"

"Just drop it damn it!" Naruto growled, making Sasuke jump. "Just let it go, okay?" Naruto went on soothingly, moving toward him. "Just don't think about it, 'kay?" Naruto smiled gently, kissing Sasuke. "I didn't do anything abnormal, alright? I just sent C away and everything's okay, alright?"

"Alright." Sasuke nodded, completely forgetting what made him fear his lover. The thought of fearing his lover was almost laughable now. It wasn't like Naruto would ever hurt him. Naruto was just Naruto. His boyfriend that he loved beyond reason.

"Why don't you tell me what was wrong?" Naruto asked, looking away for a second before looking at Sasuke again, his eyes filled with the beautiful blue Sasuke had memeorized so long ago.

"It wasn't fair, Naruto." Sasuke said feeling angry again as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I was meant to be next. I should have been picked."

"Picked for what?" Naruto asked, running a soothing hand down Sasuke's back.

"For 12League. Leo Zodiac was killed and Yamato was chosen next. I should have gained Yamato's spot-"  
"Killed? Leo Zodiac?" Naruto gaped in shock.  
"He lost a battle to Mars, and fell. He was able to send the Dragon back to us, and Yamato became the new Leo Zodiac. I should have been 12League, instead the Snake chose Omoi." Sasuke said into Naruto's chest.

"I know you're angry, baby, but I'm not. Had you been picked, I would never see you again." Naruto said, looking into his eyes. "I would never hold you or touch you again. I would never have the pleasure of making you feel pleasure or kiss you again. I don't want to let you go, Sasuke. And if I can keep you forever with me, I would."

"Naruto..." Sasuke blushed at Naruto's statement. At this moment he knew Naruto was toning his gift down as much as he could. That he was letting Sasuke hear from his heart, hear the truth in his words. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. You're my everything." Naruto whispered, pushing Sasuke gently into the wall. "You'll always be my everything, forever by my side, yeah?" he finished on a kiss. And Sasuke knew that Naruto's statement was nothing but the truth.

So what if he didn't become 12League today? He would become one with Naruto. They were meant to be together forever just like Naruto said, and together they'd become 12League and then Zodiacs.

**A/N: Naruto is just sexy when he's a bit dark. Now the question is, how long has Naruto been able to control people like this? And is Sasuke under his control? Plus how often does he use his powers to this extent?**

**I'll let you roll that over in your mind. :)**


End file.
